Operation: Bring Back Christmas
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: He regretted breaking up with her. And now that Christmas Eve was upon them, he decided he would fix everything. He would bring the spirit back into Christmas, and hopefully, win back Nina's heart while doing it.


_Hola! Lots of stuff to say at the end. But I would like to say while all my latest story had been edited by JaylaHeart, this is not. I don't really bother having one-shots edited, because they're not continuous._

_Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late post, FF wouldn't allow me to even get into user settings. I think it was a problem for everyone though._

_Jess :)_

* * *

_Operation: Bring Back Christmas_

Christmas hadn't been the same for Nina Martin. After turning nineteen, she decided it really wasn't important anymore. Who did she have to see anyways? Her Anubis days had ended, and all the family she had was gone. Every day was lonely, so Christmas was just ultimately worse.

Fabian Rutter knew of the rut Nina had fallen into. He would see her in town, always seeming to be happy; but she was always alone. He could see it in her eyes that she was pleading for someone to come into her life, and Fabian decided he needed to be that someone. He regretted the decision he made to break them up, and he was going to fix it.

Fabian had planned it all out. Beginning way at the first, he made sure everything would work out just right. At the end of the night, Nina wouldn't be so alone anymore. And hey, he wouldn't be either.

He glanced at his watch, eagerly waiting for it to become five o'clock. Even though it was Christmas Eve, he knew Nina had to still work. But through Amber, he learned she only worked till six. So at five, he would leave, and make his way to her workplace. There, he would 'accidentally' bump into her, setting everything into motion.

He got excited just from thinking about how amazing tonight was going to be.

Eventually, five o'clock rolled around, and Fabian threw his jacket on. He slipped on the most comfy shoes he could find, and then proceeded to head out. He slid down the railing from his apartment door, leading him up to the exit.

As he grew up, he learned he needed to take risks. While sliding down a railing was a pretty stupid and useless risk, Fabian still took it. He wouldn't go to the extreme, but the risks he took gave him a bit of variety in his life. If he had just walked down the stairs, what fun would've that been?

He smiled to himself as he walked outside, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The streets were buzzing with people; everyone was rushing around, trying to get all of their last-minute shopping done. He remembered how he used to do that, but now he was smart, and shopped weeks before. Hardly anyone shopped in the late weeks of November, so whatever Fabian was looking for, he could always find it.

Mara had thought him to do that. They had dated a brief time after graduation, but it never became serious. She did teach him a few life hacks though, which helped him with plenty of things. The Christmas one seemed to be the most useful, but the others also made life a bit easier for him.

Fabian's lips slowly turned into a smile as it started snowing. While others seemed to be bothered, he was delighted about it. It just created more Christmas spirit, which he loved to have around.

He dropped his change into a Salvation Army bucket as he turned the corner, and arrived at Nina's workplace.

Nina worked at a photography studio, helping people choose which pictures they should buy. Amber worked alongside her, and she told Fabian that neither of them enjoyed the job. They had to deal with indecisive parents and whiny babies. And to top it all off, both of them were paid hardly past minimum wage.

Five minutes before closing, Fabian stepped into the building, a gust of heat blowing in his face. He grinned, before walking towards the counter, where Nina was sitting. She was wearing a cute-looking Santa hat, while searching through a book of some-sort. She didn't notice Fabian walk up, and he cleared his throat. She immediately looked up, a blush forming across her cheeks.

All Fabian could was how beautiful she looked, even though her uniform probably embarrassed her to death.

"We're- Fabian?" A smile slowly formed across her face, and she closed the book, propping herself up in her seat. Fabian smiled warmly at her, waving slightly. She let out a small giggle, adjusting her Santa hat. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks. What about you, Neens?" He asked softly, gleaming when he noticed her blush deepen at the nickname. He missed being able to call her that. And he was glad that she seemed to be over the bad in the past; it just reassured him that he could fix it all.

"As good as I can be; this job kinda sucks. And after this, I just get to go home, and stare at all the inexistent decorations that the Grinch stole from me." She murmured, letting out a sigh. "But oh well. What brings you here? This place repels anyone sane, and I know for a fact you have some sort-of sense in you."

He could feel his cheeks burn up, and he gazed at the ground shyly, before glancing back up. Even though his plan was set out, seeing Nina always made him feel extra shy. What she thought of him mattered; others, well, not so much.

"Um, I'm here to pick up some pictures for my mum. She didn't have enough time to get them printed when she was here." He stated quietly. His mum got pictures every year of the family, and he had begged his mum to leave early, so he would have to get them himself. It took a lot of pleads for her to give in.

"They're probably in the back, give me a second." She replied, standing up, and leaving to the backroom. Fabian waited patiently, examining all the decorations the studio had set out. There was a small Christmas tree by the window, with a few boxes wrapped up in sparkly red and green paper. Snowflakes also dangled from the ceiling by strings, which shimmered underneath the light. All and all, the place seemed very festive.

Fabian had decorated his apartment beautifully for the holiday. He had his own Christmas tree out, along with multiple different knick-knacks and such scattered around on tables and counters. While he was the only one to really ever step in it, he would feel weird if he never placed anything up.

Plus, Nina was going to end up there. The whole point was to bring spirit back into her Christmas, and become her someone again.

Nina walked back over, handing him a folder with 'Rutter' drawn in big letters on the front. "You look very handsome in that sweater of yours." She snickered as she rung him up. He blushed again, pouting slightly.

Every year, he was forced to wear one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters created by man-kind. His mum always picked them out, and claimed they were anything but hideous.

Anyone who even glanced at the picture cringed from it.

Fabian paid, and Nina handed his change, right before setting her hat underneath the desk. She turned everything off, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Fabian smiled softly at her, and she returned it, walking over to the door. Fabian followed her out, keeping the folder tightly in his grip.

"Hey, I'm not going to be with anyone tonight. If you'd like, we could hang out. No reason to spend Christmas alone." He murmured, keeping the smile on his face, ignoring the once again burning sensation in his cheeks. Nina kept her smile as well, gently biting her lip, before nodding slightly.

"Actually, that would be great. I've been spending Christmas alone since we graduated, and just like my job, it blows." She answered, zipping up her jacket.

"Awesome. I'll lead the way then." He grinned, beginning to walk. Nina followed beside him, admiring all the scenery, just like Fabian had done on the way there. But Fabian's mind was now set on Nina; how happy he was going to try and make her, and how he was going to change everything for her.

And how he hoped that everything would work, so he could call the beautiful girl his again.

The first thing he was doing was taking the long way home; going through the park. Nina had no idea where he lived, so she would never know that it was the long way there. To her, it would probably seem like a shortcut.

Unless, of course, she had been near his complex before. But Fabian could just make up a single lie, and tell her he liked to go through the park, because of all the lights. Though while it wasn't a completely false fact; he really did like the lights they set out during the holiday season.

"Why're we at the park?" Nina asked curiously, gazing at him confusedly. He beamed, gesturing to all the lights. "The other road, while slightly shorter, has absolutely no spirit. But here, there's plenty of it."

Nina giggled quietly, nodding, as the two continued to walk. As they approached the exit, two strangers suddenly stood in front of them, both in holiday apparel. Nina glanced at Fabian before looking at them, and Fabian bit his lip, hiding his smile this time.

One of them began to sing, and others came out, joining her. Nina giggled, smiling as the group sang 'All I Want for Christmas is You', all of them grinning with joy. Couples around them began dancing together, leaving Fabian and Nina standing alone in the middle.

Fabian laughed, goofily holding out his hand. "Might as well join the fun. Shall we?" Nina gleamed, taking it, and the two danced, both of them smiling and laughing. Fabian began to hum along, and Nina shrugged, singing the lyrics as they moved around. Fabian twirled her once, making her giggle, but she continued to sing. She had such a pretty voice; she could easily be a singer.

The two danced until the song ended, and everybody clapped, before peacefully dispersing.

Fabian and Nina laughed as they left the park, and headed back on to the streets. She shook her head, biting her lip again. "That was slightly awkward, but nevertheless, kinda fun. I should walk through the park more often."

Fabian chuckled under his breath; he was glad she enjoyed it. He was nervous about her not liking that part of the plan, but if she liked it, then the rest of the night would work perfectly. The dancing was the strangest thing on the list.

The two chatted until they finally reached Fabian's complex, and both of them ran inside. Fabian raced up the stairs, and he could almost hear Nina roll her eyes as she followed. He smirked goofily at her, before opening his door, and sliding inside. She laughed again, doing the same, but nearly falling as she did. Her cheeks flushed, and Fabian laughed at her, before shutting the door.

"Hungry?" Fabian then asked, holding his arm out towards the kitchen. She nodded quickly, and they both ran in. Fabian swung one of his many cabinet doors open, taking out a box for chocolate cake.

"What kind of dinner is that?" She asked, unable to not crack a smile. She grabbed it from him, reading the ingredients from the back.

"It's Christmas Eve; I'm having dessert for dinner. Now, if you'd rather have something like chicken noodle soup, go ahead. But personally, I think sprinkles taste better than carrots." He remarked, earning a light hit on his arm. He pouted, rubbing it. "Ow, you hit me!"

"Man up." She grinned, setting the box down. "But yes, I guess you have a point. Give me a bowl." She responded, holding out her hands.

Fabian scooted over to another cabinet, taking out a bowl, and placing it gently in her hands. She smiled, setting it down, and glancing back at the ingredients.

"So we need eggs, oil, and water. Go." Nina replied, heading to the fridge. Fabian huffed before grabbing the liquid measuring cups, as well as the oil. Fabian then set it all on the counter, and poured the oil in, right after putting in the cake mix. Nina reached over him, putting both the eggs and water in.

"Can I mix?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Fabian couldn't help but smile, and nodded, moving away slightly. He handed her a spoon, and as she mixed it, he set out the oven.

After being alone for so long, it felt good to have Nina around. He was trying to be as shy-free as he could, and other than earlier, it seemed to be working. Both of them were content, and that's what he was aiming for.

After all of that was set and done, together they put the cake into the pan, and set it in the oven. Fabian set the timer, and they left the room.

"You can explore, if you'd like." Fabian declared, and she nodded slightly. She walked all around the apartment, eventually stopping at the medium-sized Christmas tree in the living room. Fabian went over to her, poking her shoulder. "Intrigued?"

"Why didn't you decorate it?" Nina asked, turning around to look at him. Fabian shrugged, and she shook her head. "Do you have ornaments?"

"Yeah, in the clos-" Fabian didn't bother to finish, as Nina was already deep into the closet, looking for the box she probably wouldn't find. He laughed, moving her out of the way gently, as he took it out. She stuck out her tongue at him, and he did the same, as he set the box down.

Nina opened it, smiling at all of them. Fabian had a ton of them; his family gave him plenty, and when he first moved in, a few of his friends had donated some to him. He had also bought a few of them when they went on sale, as he didn't have nearly enough to fit the entire tree.

"You should buy more. Go right after Christmas, they're all on sale." Nina replied, and he nodded, as they both began to decorate the tree.

This had been his plan all along; Nina pointing it out herself was only a plus.

They placed ornaments on the tree until the timer beeped. They had then frosted and decorated it, before each having bit of it. Once everything was cleaned, Nina glanced at the time.

Neither he nor Nina noticed that it was nearly eleven.

"I should probably go." She said, heading towards the door. Fabian quickly followed, frowning slightly.

"But why? We're having fun!"

"Because," She started, putting her shoes back on. "While I don't have family to see, I really can't stay-"

Fabian didn't think she would say exactly what the first lyrics were, but he stopped her right before she could finish. "Baby, it's cold outside." He sung, moving her from the door. She smiled uncontrollably bright, shaking her head, but going along with it.

"I've got to go away." She sang quietly, before Fabian pulled her into a dance, continuing to sing. She shook her head over and over, blushing and smiling like crazy, as the two sang the duet.

As they edged towards the end, Nina really got into it. She added a few playful motions into it, as if they were both in a play.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow..." She sang, going back towards the door. Fabian pulled her away again, bringing her back into his arms.

"Just think about my life long sorrow..." He sang back to her, twirling her around. She giggled softly, looking back at him.

"At least there'll be plenty implied..."

"If you caught pneumonia and died…" Nina rolled her eyes as he sang the line, but they continued dancing.

"I really can't stay…"

"Get over that old out…"

Both of them stopped dancing around the middle of the room, and they smiled at each other, before both murmuring "Baby, it's cold outside…"

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but instead, Fabian planted his lips softly on to hers. Her lips melted into the kiss, before he pulled away, a shy smile showing.

"I miss you, Neens. I can see how lonely you've been, and… I want to be yours again. I don't want to live without you, anymore."

Nina blushed, glancing at the ground, before shyly placing her lips back on his. Both of them smiled, hoping that the moment would never end.

Neither of them noticed that they landed themselves right under the mistletoe.

* * *

_Hey people. I've been gone for quite a bit, and I haven't even posted anything since 'Just a Pawn'. But I want to announce that ehe, I'm currently writing a sequal for my most watched-over story: 'Rumor Has It'. I might have said something about this, but eheh._

_I stated multiple times that I didn't like the story. Well, I'm going through and redoing all the chapters, and I'm nearly done, and it's actually okay now. I think I'm going to make the sequel to teach people a lesson._

_So, when you finish reading it, you walk away with something important. I've never really had a story like that, so I hope it works out._

_If you have no idea what 'Rumor Has It' is (Which many don't, lol), it's a story I wrote a while back. It's basically about when Fabian leaves town, and Joy decides to take revenge, and starts rumors around the school about her._

_It sounds fantastic, like if someone else wrote it I'd be like OMFG. But as of right now, a very crappy version of it is posted. If you do seem interested, I'd follow, and wait till it's fixed. Cause ohmygod, it's so bad. Like, it's a disgrace._

_Alright, so happy holidays! I'm unsure of how many active readers follow me, but hopefully a few people are excited with this! The story is my most followed (51 followers, not that many, but shh), and has like nearly 100 reviews (It only has 8 chapters, and they're all bad, IDK how it even came near it). I think it also has like 12,000 views, and people apparently look at it like EVERY MONTH._

_Like, majority of my stories aren't viewed anymore. But then you scroll to that one, and there's just like A BUNCH._

_My worst work, getting the most fame. Why._

_Alright, ew, long note. Hopefully I'll be back soon with the sequel. I know I still have OSYHTK to finish with, but IDK if that'll ever happen. I love the idea, but that story really needs editing as well. I hate writing sequels, and not touching up on them. Like ew._

_In the end this is completely unedited. Sorry._

_OKAY REALLY LONG NOTE BAI._


End file.
